


The quest

by Ralux



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralux/pseuds/Ralux
Summary: Killua is a bartender and Gon bursts into the Hawk's club in order to complete his quest. How will Killua, one of the most precious members of the gang react? Mafia AU.





	The quest

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in mind for a long time to make a gang/Riverdale AU. Those of you who don't like Riverdale.. I can't say don't read because it's mostly original heh and those of you who do like Riverdale... then enjoy!

The dimly lit hallway made path to a much bigger chamber. It was surrounded by strategically placed fogged windows, blue shred booths on each part of the large room occupied by certain kinds of people. It seemed like an age-forgotten rusty old bar but it had some modern elements set down here and there. The dazzling disco lights were all over the place, with a dark wooden counter in the middle of the room, a certain bartender placing and organizing exquisite liquids on the shelves, seemingly too expensive for the inside décor of the place. The bartender was a cotton haired 18 year old boy who was shaking in a transparent container two sorts of alcoholic liquids.

“What are we going to do tonight? Have a pity party all to ourselves? That would suck if you asked me.” A chocolate skinned woman called Canary uttered wearing a tiresome expression. The other just curiously raised a brow and showed a smirk as he was still working and focusing on the beverage.

“It’s better than having nothing to do at all. I’d much rather you guys here drank these.”

Said woman was not impressed with the reply.

“Having all of those stuck up asshole guests ruin my night? Better having a peaceful evening with the crew.” The bartender, Killua, came to a definite conclusion being quite satisfied in the moment.

“Did the day before this traumatized you so much?” Canary playfully asked.

“It was a Friday night.” A ginger head man in his mid 30’s approached the counter. “What did you expect?”

“Good thing Saturday nights are reserved just for us, “the club” members.” Killua replied knowingly.

It was more of a gang, really. But saying “club” gave it a bit of a more gracing touch.

“Yeah, sooo great.” The coal haired girl rolled her eyes. But just then, an unknown figure made its appearance. The ginger haired male, Zepile, who was one of the gang’s leaders, noticed the change in the air immediately. He marched forward a few steps waiting for the intruder to introduce himself and state his intentions.

“Can I help you?”

A spiky haired male with broad shoulders, assertive posture and burning determination in his eyes stepped forward getting out of the shadows that surrounded the bar. His freckles and the warm amber eyes gave away the fact that said intruder was a good man although the aura around him in the moment was sort of imposing and quite scary.

“I need to speak to the leader of the Hawks, it’s quite urgent.”

The Hawks was the established name of the gang, being quite popular in the area.

Zepile wanted to laugh but he stifled the urge.

“You are looking at him.” Who was this boy coming so abruptly and making adamant demands out of the blue? Really, why would Zepile even consider taking him seriously?

“I meant the real leader, Ging Freecs.”

Zepile kept his mouth ajar for a few moments.

“Ging Freecs, huh? What would be your relationship with that man?”

Ging Freecs. The man that founded and shaped the Hawks.

“I’m his son.” The dark haired male stated emotionlessly with no hint of affection.

Upon hearing the statement, everyone in the room widened their eyes. Zepile did particularly.

“Wh…what, you are actually that bastard’s son?” He said the insulting word with no real bite whatsoever. He let out the laugh he had been previously restraining but for a different reason now, obviously.

“That’s great… it’s just unbelievable.” He knew about a son, even before Ging left. But for Gon (that was the name if he remembered correctly) to actually come here looking for Ging…

“He’s not here.” Zepile stated as he calmly took a cigarette out of his pocket. “As you can see that asshole left the place. Just as the way he probably left your house kiddo. I’m actually sorry for that happening.” He then puffed some smoke.

Gon knitted his brows together totally unconvinced.

“You’re sorry that Ging left this place or that he left his own son?”

The man weighed the question for a bit and then replied: “Both actually.”

“Well my name is Gon.” He said loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. “And I’m not leaving until I find some clues. I want an answer.”

“I don’t know what you could find here.” The leader stated getting confused himself. “If you need to find your pops then go ahead and try to find him. If you’re confident in your hunting skills you might see him in a year or so. There’s no way he could go too far around these areas.” Zepile wanted to say more , the reason Ging had to stay confined in one place but he stopped immediately. Maybe it was not the brightest idea.

“So you could give me a hand.” Gon’s expression lightened considerably. It was a hint of hope.

By now, Zepile’s expression seemed exasperated.

“Look, kid, the only way you could learn more about your pain in the ass father is if you joined this “pretty club”. Thing which I don’t recommend. This place it’s dangerous and you could get hurt if you don’t know what you’re doing. We’re dealing with serious shit and we are extremely loyal to each other. Do you really want to get involved in this mess? Joining the Hawks means trouble.”

Gon couldn’t be more psyched hearing those phrases. He actually showed a wide smile.

“Sure, I’ll do it. That’s what I came here to do anyway. Trouble is my second nature, I can handle that and I’m going to hunt down my dad.”

Zepile blinked once. Twice. Three times. As expected of the founder’s kid, Gon was something else. Zepile chuckled lightly. If Gon was so determined then…

“Wah- slow down dude.” A snarky voice could be heard interrupting Zepile’s merry train of thoughts.

The white haired man stepped up.

“Do you think you can just burst in here and claim you want to join and then boom, all flowers and unicorns, you’re in?” Killua barked.

Gon was not surprised at all but some members of the gang chilling at the booths were. They had never seen him so defensive and determined for well… many other things.

Gon woke up something in him, like a fire waiting to be put off by the same guy that had started it.

“I am aware of the fact that there is a trial.” He feigned disinterest for a bit. “Like an initiation or something. So, yeah bring it up. Whatever.”

Upon spotting the other’s fake indifference his ears burned in anger. Flames almost came out of his nose.

“Listen, you-“ but then Zepile put a hand on Killua’s shoulder in order to calm him down and stop a possible fight.

“Let’s just calm down.”

“Yeah” Canary stepped in the discussion “if the boy wants to try his luck, let him do that, right?”

Another gang member nodded and shouted. “Yeah, just do it. The kid will run off in no time, I’m sure.” Gon looked at them with a disapproving expression.

Killua calmed down eventually and relaxed his posture.

“Whatever. Let him try but I’m not sure about his safety.” He tucked a stray flock of hair behind his ear and pinned Gon with a fixated look. The tanned boy grinned at that which only made Killua feel infuriated.

“Why are you grinning?” What could the foolish guy find something remotely funny?

“I’m looking at you and I see concern. I know people.”

W-what was this guy claiming? Like he was some sort of a seer?

“What, are you worried about me? That I might get injured?” Gon went on.

Killua felt his stomach burning in vexation.

“No, don’t flatter yourself.” He wanted to spat but it came off more as a teasing remark.

Canary was genuinely enjoying the show. “Let them bicker, it’s way more entertaining than the evening routine.” Killua practically glared at her. She could be so frustrating from time to time.

“Enough.” Zepile intervened. “Look, I think you should leave.”

Gon was looking at him incredously. “There’s still time to think if you want to…” But then Killua cut Zepile off yet again.

“No.” He showed a way too known smirk. “Let him. I’m tired of it. This dude is not, obviously, going to back down no matter what. So I dare you to take up the challenge.”

“You are challenging…?” Gon showed a curious glint in his eyes.

“I’ll teach you the rules each of us abide by.” Killua pointed a finger at Gon accusatorily. “ _And_ _if_ you can’t handle us _or if_ you can’t pass even one phase of whatever we tell you to do… one, _Gon._ You are out of here. Not sure if in one piece but you are out.”

The others in the bar seemed utterly mesmerized by the conviction with which Killua said those words. It was indeed novelty. Killua did fear the outcome of the trials Ging’s son would have to take up. But that was in the beginning, now he couldn’t care less.

“Will you accept that, Gon?” The azure eyed male asked one more time.

Gon smiled with excitement. “Yes. Definitely.”


End file.
